Faith
by deadartssociety
Summary: a short Damon Salvatore oneshot. hope you like it    I own nothing. It's the shortest one of the ones I've written so far and it's not the best. It was written for a friend though, and inspiration was a little lacking.


Sunset at Camp Nou was magnificent. Barcelona itself was beautiful, but this view was exactly what I needed. Taking off so suddenly most likely wasn't the most genius idea I've ever had, but I would deal with the consequences later.

If I could have seen what falling in love with him would bring me I'm sure I would have tried my hardest not to. Though, if you've ever seen Damon Salvatore you know that that is not an easy accomplishment.

_Two months earlier_

"_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top_

_She's got a body like an hourglass that's tickin' like a clock_

_It's a matter of time before we all run out... _

_When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth_

_I waited eight long months_

_She finally set him free_

_I told him I can't lie he was the only one for me_

_Two weeks and we had caught on fire_

_She's got it out for me_

_But I wear the biggest smile_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag…"_

_I was singing to myself quietly in the deserted courtyard the students used to eat lunch at during the day. Tonight everyone was enjoying the dance._

"_May I sit here?"_

_I jumped at the sudden question. A second ago I had the area to myself. I looked up and saw the most dangerously handsome man I've ever seen. Since it seemed I was having trouble with my vocal chords, I just nodded and slid to the other end of the bench I was sitting on. It was quiet for another minute until he held out his hand for me to shake._

_"Damon Salvatore." he said._

_"Anna." I said, smiling slightly as I shook his hand._

_"So, Anna, why are you out here by yourself?"_

_"I was dragged to this thing by a friend. I'm pretty much just avoiding her so she doesn't drag me to the dance floor." I told him._

_"Are you not a dancer?"_

_"Not while I'm still breathing." I said laughing._

After that night I saw Damon a lot. He was mysterious and I loved being around him. I wanted to know more. That was my first mistake.

_A week earlier_

_"Can I ask you what the story behind your tattoo is?" he asked me on the warmest day of the summer while I was dancing around my back yard._

_"What? Oh. My great grandmother was into a lot of mythical stuff," I answered looking down at the fairy that was inked there "and it all kind of got passed down through the generations. My whole family is into it."_

I didn't know the answer to that simple question would change my life so drastically. The next week I didn't see Damon as much, I figured he had found someone else to hang out with, until one day he asked me to meet him at his house. That's when he told me what he was. A vampire.

I'll admit my reaction wasn't the best, but this was some pretty big news to get when a day ago your newest best friend was just a normal human being and Mystic Falls was just a normal town. I had run out of the house and drove home where I had pretty much freaked out. Thinking back I know he could have stopped me. Now I feel like I don't know anything anymore. I just needed some room to think. So, I went to Barcelona. Yes, I know it's a long way to travel just to think. Oh well.

The worst part of the whole thing wasn't that I was scared. I was a little at first, but I soon realized if he had wanted to kill me he would have already. It was that it took him so long to tell me that was so bad. I had pretty much opened my soul to him; I felt like I could tell him everything, and it hurt that he didn't feel the same.

"You've been gone three days."

"Holy shit!" I screamed, jumping out of my seat.

"I was getting worried."

"So you decide to give me heart attack?" I ask him.

"Sorry." he smirked.

"Damon, I just needed some time. How did you find me anyway?"

"You always said this was your favorite place in the world. I can see why." he said sitting down in one of the stadium seats. "Sit down, I won't bite."

"That's not funny, Damon." I said staying where I was.

"Are you really still this mad?" he said coming over to where I was.

"Do you think you would have taken it any better if I had told you when we first met?"

_No, but I wouldn't have been in love with you I thought._

"When I first saw you, Anna, I felt like the world stopped." he said "I didn't have a clue why this one random girl was completely turning my world upside down. I felt connected to you and I wasn't going to risk never seeing you again"

"What?" I whispered.

He ignored me and just kept talking like he was on a rant he would never finish.

"I've never had a girl affect me like this and I was scared, but if I'm not allowed to be afraid of love then your not allowed to be afraid of me."

I stared at him, shocked. Did he really just say he was in love with me?

"Yeah, Anna, I'm in love with you." he said.

I stared at him for another minute, and then looked out at the sky. I decided that, just like my trip to Barcelona, sometimes you have to stop thinking so much and go wherever your heart chooses to take you.

So with my mind made up I looked back at him and smiled.

"Damon Salvatore, take me home." I said jumping into his arms.

He smiled back at me and leaned closer. "I think I like it just fine here." he said just before he kissed me.

Now I know that using your head isn't always the best thing. Sometimes you just need to have a little faith.


End file.
